Fearless Niley oneshot
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Nick and Miley have been friends forever, but when Miley is ready to admit her feelings to Nick, will he listen? So I suggest you read and find out! Come on you know you want to!


**Fearless By Taylor Swift- Niley Romance/Friendship**

**Lyrics in italics**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**(A/N-Hi! I didn't write this my BFF did i am just putting her stories on fanfic for her because she can't. Her username is DJDangerfan607!)  
**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

(Miley's POV)

_There's somethin' about the way The street looks when it's just rained There's a glow on the pavement, Walk me to the car. And ya know I wanna ask you to dance right there In the middle of the parking lot Yeah, oh yeah_

"Hey guys!" I said getting my friends attention. "I'm gonna head home it stopped raining!" I said. Nick stood up.

"I'll walk you out." I nodded and hugged the others aka Joe, Demi, Kevin, Danielle, Emily, Mitchel, Selena, David, Taylor, and Brenda.

Together Nick and I walked out.

"So did you have fun!" Nick asked trying to start a conversation.

"OMG! The infamous Nick Gray speechless!" I teased with my best friend he blushed. "Yes I did have fun I always do when I'm with you!" I answered hugging his arm. "However now I want to know what has you so worried."

"Nothing!" He answered.

"A huh sure!" I said as I unlocked my car. "You know you won't be able to hide it forever!" I giggled he nodded. "Night Nick!"

"Night Miles!" and I drove off.

_You're driving down the road I wonder if you know, I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now _

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair Absent mindedly making me want you_

Me and Nick were on our way to a meeting for all the Disney stars. I glanced at him as he ran a hand through his hair God I love it when he does that. I want to be with him so badly but we're

best friends. Never meant to be a couple, I guess I'll just keep dreaming.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless And I don't know why with you I'd dance In the storm in my best dress, Fearless_

The thing I love about Nick is he has this way of bringing out this totally crazy side of me no one other then him has ever seen. Like right now for instance. We are out side just running around in the rain. He's holding my hands I am ignoring the sparks that are flying through me and just having fun with my best friend. I will never be able to let Nick go!

_So baby drive slow Until we run out of road In this one horse town,  
I wanna stay right here, In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me In this moment here, capture it, remember it _

Giggling I collapsed onto the ground.

"That was so fun!" I giggled looking at Nick. He nodded

"Yeah it was!" he agreed

He grabbed my hands and helped me up. We walked over to his car and got in.

"Nick can we just drive around for a bit?" I asked I wasn't ready for this night to end. He nodded.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless And I don't know why with you I'd dance In the storm in my best dress, Fearless_

After we drove around for awhile we decided it was time to get me home. He pulled into my driveway and walked me to the door. I unlocked my door and turned back to look at him.

"I had fun Nick! Thanks." I smiled as I turned back around he grabbed my hand to stop me. I looked at him confused but suddenly felt his lips on mine in a soft gentle kiss.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, It's fearless ... _

I got together with my best friend that night and I have loved every minute of being with him since. The way he kissed me was romantic, beautiful and fearless.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless And I don't know why with you I'd dance In the storm in my best dress, Fearless Yeah, I don't know how Oh, oh yeah, yeah_


End file.
